


James Potter VS The Gnomes

by one_eyed_siren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Gnomes, Humor, James Potter - Freeform, James Potter getting his butt handed to him, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_eyed_siren/pseuds/one_eyed_siren
Summary: The scene mentioned in Chapter 5 of my main project "Saving the World: Round 2" where James Potter is attacked by gnomes sicked on him by Lyka during the summer before his second year at Hogwarts. Can be read without reading any of "Saving the World: Round 2".





	James Potter VS The Gnomes

James was having a wonderful and absolutely brilliant summer break before his second year at Hogwarts. It would have been more fantastic if his friends could have spent part of the summer with him. But alas, Peter wanted to spend extra time with his mother since his parents' nasty divorce. Sirius' parents wouldn't even let him write any letters. And Remus had his weird monthly sickness. Which reminded James that he had planned on researching diseases in the Potter library this summer.

But unfortunately summer was nearly over and James just couldn't be bothered to spend the rest of such a beautiful summer stuck indoors. Plus it didn't really help that Lyka and Harry had their new friend over for the rest of summer. Which made James feel horribly jealous and a bit lonely. Typically he would have peeled Harry away from Lyka and gone off on some sort of adventure. Be it flying or floundering about in the woods behind the Potter estate.

James sighed heavily and stood up from where he had been laying in the garden. Okay so his summer break was no longer amazing or wonderful. He was terribly lonely and his younger siblings were too wrapped up in their new friend to even consider that he still existed. Which made James equally angry and sad at the same time. Thus causing him to kick a good sized stone across the garden and into his mother's beloved peonies.

He jumped as a yelp issues from the peonies. Shortly after, a very irate gnome comes waddling out of the flowers, rubbing its head. James snorted and quickly advances on the gnome, fully planning on chucking it out of his mother's garden. But such wonderful plans are short lived. The moment the gnome noticed James' advance, the gnome gives a loud double whistle. James stopped short, confused by the fact that this gnome would whistle instead of trying to run off for safety. He shrugged, choosing to ignore this warning sign and began his trek towards the gnome.

Quickly, James realized his mistake. Dozens more gnomes come streaming out of various bushes and flowers. All were looking directly at him with venomous gazes. James looked about himself, and rolled his shoulders to loosen them for what would be the greatest battle of his life.

The gnomes charged towards the young wizard, aiming for the boy's legs. James however foresaw this and jumped into the air, with plans to come back down upon the tiny heads. The gnomes dodged away quickly from the wizard's jump attack. Their viciousness only growing as James managed to grab a few of their numbers and whipped them over the edge of the garden.

The battle continued on for several more minutes. And in all appearances in a stalemate between the wizard and the gnomes. But sadly for James, he made a horrible error. He hadn't been bothering with paying attention to where he had been moving when dodging the gnomes' attacks. And suddenly found himself winded on his back after having tripped over a decorative stone his mother had had installed a few summers ago.

As James laid there, attempting to regain his breath, the gnomes swarmed. Faster than thought possible for a gnome, James was tied up and found himself being dragged across the garden. 'This is it.' He thought. 'This is how I'm going to die. Only twelve and haven't even kissed a girl. And I'm going to die by gnomes.'

But the gnomes didn't drag him away into some strange gnome torture chamber. They dragged him until they came to his mother's favorite trellis. The gnomes then threw a portion of the rope he was tied with over the trellis, and used their combined strength to hoist him right-side up. As soon as he was secured, the gnomes laughed and quickly dispersed. Most likely returning to their former hiding places. This left James to his thoughts as he dangled two feet off the ground. Was this because of all the years of laughing mercilessly while chucking gnomes out of the garden? Or was it because of that time where he had accidentally crushed a gnome home that was outside of the garden? He really wasn't sure.

It wasn't until almost a hour after his misfortune and lots of time to think that his mother came storming into the garden with the new trio in tow. As he looks from his angered mother, to his sheepish brother and that blond kid, and then finally to his little sister. His apparent devil of a little sister if the triumphant smirk had anything to say about it. And after being released from his torment and a long explanation from his mother about how Lyka had somehow managed to bribe the gnomes into attacking him, James was led into the kitchen for a late lunch.

But his main question was now, 'How in the name of Merlin himself did Lyka manage to get gnomes to follow her orders?' And that was something that Lyka was keeping her lips sealed shut on.


End file.
